


Magi: Princess Off-Duties (Kougyoku)

by PrismaticKitten



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Boredom, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feels, Summer Vibes, Target Practice, freetime, half confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismaticKitten/pseuds/PrismaticKitten
Summary: Midsummer and she's already tired of studying, djinn equip training and complicated men. A break is in order. How does Kougyoku spend her free time?
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Ren Kougyoku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Magi: Princess Off-Duties (Kougyoku)

Kougyoku wanted to see every book in Kou Palace burnt to ashes.  
She was done with studying ancient scripts and rewriting sacred texts. Tired of the long pointless seminars. But she couldn't bring herself to say, "No." What would people think of the illegitimate princess deliberately disobeying the protocol? What would her brothers think?

The hot summer days did not disrupt the usual pace around the Kou Palace. Especially for Royals like Kougyoku. She walked past the sweet scent of orange blossoms, having no time whatsoever to enjoy the swaying trees. Ignored her grumbling stomach during strenuous djinn equip training in the evening. Pretended that she didn't hear the laughter down the vast corridors belonging to her half-sisters. Part of it was her choice in the end, she thought. Kougyoku's dream was to become a strong warrior. To prove herself useful to her older brother Kouen and her country. All that meant was she had to discard time spending on things like kemari and make-up to more training.  
So every day she walked with a purpose. Kept her head high above her shoulders, when she'd rather have kept it down.  
One afternoon, Kougyoku was busily copying texts of Kou history.  
"Ah...!" She dropped her ink brush. A shock of pain jolted her wrist. Now how was she supposed to finish these? She sighed, resting her chin on her hand.  
"Your Highness, are you listening?" Ka Koubon turned, pausing in mid-sentence of his lecture.  
Kougyoku sat up straighter. "Y-yes!"  
He frowned. "Why aren't you writing? The longer it takes you to finish this book, the more work you have tomorrow."  
"I think I might've sprained my wrist," she explained.  
"That's probably the hundredth excuse you've given me." his patience with her was wearing thin. Probably because of being stuck in this hot room.  
"But-"  
"We'll carry on tomorrow then. For now, pay attention to the rest of the seminar." Rambling on.  
She rolled her eyes when he turned his back toward her. Her mouth twitched, ready to roll back a retort. Well, no matter. If she pretended to listen maybe the day would end faster. So she nodded along to every point he made. A butterfly perched upon the windowsill beside her. The tiny thing flickered its creamy wings as if to show them off. Then it fluttered away into the sky. Even though their lives were short, they frolic in the sunshine without a care in the world. How lucky. She sighed.  
"WHOOOSH!" A dark figure flashed by the window a split second later.  
Was she hallucinating from all that training? Kougyoku didn't know what she saw. Only a powerful gust of wind sent papers and ink flying. "SPLAT!" She dodged just in time before it could splash on her. Ka Koubon wasn't so lucky. Paint splattered all over the assistant's face. The minute his eyes opened they darted accusingly at her.

"What have you done, Your Highness?!" he seethed.  
Kougyoku looked down, turning wide-eyed at the sight of splattered ink over the texts.  
The twisted satisfaction she felt was too real. She bit her lip to prevent a smile. Did she really hate them?

"I-It wasn't me!"

"Is that you?" asked a familiar voice. Judar poked his head through the window. Their faces were inches apart.

The priest jumped back, startled. "Whoa! you sure have turned into a hag."

Usually, Kougyoku would get worked up by that comment. "Good to see you too!" beaming instead, as if returning a regular greeting.

He gave her a once over. When was the last time she ate? Noticing her frailness. Lots of other things changed. Like her hands being worn and scratched as if used excessively. Or cheeks void of its usual rosiness.  
Judar’s face darkened as he turned to her advisor. "The hell, Raccoon-face? Have you seen her?"

“You’re disrupting our lessons. How about you come back another time?” he grumbled. He turned to find something to wipe his face with

The priest ignored him. "Come with me."

"To where?"

"Somewhere better than this stuffy place." extending his hand.

Ka Kobun intervened. "Judar, it's not your place-"

"Did you forget who I am?" Judar’s eyes narrowed down to slits on him.  
Ka Koubon gulped.

"Well, whaddya say?" he flashed a smile at Kougyoku.

She looked at her advisor who was shaking. Ka Koubon shook his head, ‘No’, then back at the priest. _He’s actually smiling at me._ It wasn’t one of scorn or mockery like he usually had on his face. This kind was rare. It reminded her of the Sun. Not just any Sun. The light, if she could call it that, radiating was neither warm nor cold. Yet it comforted her. Gave her courage. Kougyoku took his hand. "I'll return, so don't worry."

"Yeah, don't count on it." Judar carried her off and flew away.

It was almost sundown. Kougyoku reached up in the air hoping to run her hand through one of the rosy-colored clouds.

"They’re made of water."

She retreated her hand. "Can you please tell me where we're going?"

"Quit asking stupid questions! You're heavy enough as it is."

"YOU JERK!"

"Stop moving, hag or else-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" They dropped through the air.

"DAMMIT, KOUGYOKU!"

"YOU KNOW, I WAS PERFECTLY FINE UNTIL YOU CAME!"

"I WASN'T CONVINCED. Y'LOOKED ONE SECOND AWAY FROM STABBING RACCOON FACE!"

"I'M JUST TRYING TO DO MY DUTIES FOR MY COUNTRY!" She was about to tear up.

"DUTIES MY ASS!"

"ARE YOU JUST GOING TO TALK UNTIL WE FALL TO OUR DEATHS?"

Judar grinned.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

He laughed.

"IF I DJINN EQUIP, YOU'RE DEAD!"

"YOU'RE PRETTY STRONG, BUT NOT ENOUGH TO BEAT ME!"

"FIVE... "

"FOUR... "

"THREE... "

"TWO... "

"ONE!"  
She reached for her jeweled hairpin, at the same time Judar lunged for her through the air. Everything froze.  
She looked down. Her feet grazing the leaves of a tree below them. A sigh escaped her.

" _Sike_."

He dropped her.

Kougyoku looked around her to find that she had landed on a thick branch. _Where did Judar go?_ she wondered looking above her to find the magi missing. Though her bottom was sore she didn’t mind the spot. It was a splendid view overlooking the palace. And peaceful. Soft green and gold light filtered through the branches. The afternoon breeze blew about sending wayward pink strands across her face. Along with the scent of .... peaches?

She plucked one taking a generous bite. A grin spread on her lips. It was so sweet.

“Had a nice landing?” Judar asked from below.

“Spectacular. Thanks to you,” she replied tartly.

He laughed. “We gotta get going. Bring some peaches along.”

She kept on munching, in no mood to talk to him. “I’m not going anywhere with you. I’m not your ragdoll you can drop around.”

“You’re telling me that wasn’t funny?”

“Was I laughing? You can go on without me. I like the view here.”

It took a little more arguing and a painfully strained apology to convince Kougyoku. She gathered a couple of peaches. Then an idea popped in her head. The last one she plucked was hard as stone. She stashed it in the other long sleeve. “I’m ready,” she called holding out her hand.

Judar raised a brow. “Oh right.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Kougyoku asked shifting uncomfortably from behind the bush. To Judar, it was her 'lucky’ day in aiding the Kou priest in his target practice. The mission was simple: aim ice shards at any Ren sibling. They had the advantage of claiming upper ground territory. Which gave them a perfect view of the royal pavilions. This was really what he did with his free time? She wondered. _Well, you just spend it cooped up inside studying._

“Don’t tell me you’re chickening out,” he taunted.

“It’s too late for that,” she assured. “So, what am I supposed to do?”

“You’re the look-out and the food provider.” Judar scoffed at her. Did she really think she’d have a task as significant to his? He flopped backward into the grass to wait.

“I want to do more than that.”

“Well depending on how well you do, you might get a promotion.”

Kougyoku laughed sadly. “Do you pity me, Judar? Is that why you dragged me all the way here?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’ve been cooped up the majority of the summer if you haven't noticed. I don’t go out much. That’s because I’m trying to get stronger. So you don’t have to worry, I’m fine.” she tried to sound cheerful explaining it. But it didn’t work.  
He picked out grass debris from his long braid. _How much stronger can you already get?_

“I don’t pity you.” Judar actually liked having her around. She was fun to tease, after all, he told himself. She didn’t belong in stuffy libraries. It really made her resemble a hag. “You just looked like you needed a good time.”

“There’s Koumei!” she exclaimed. The prince’s stride wasn’t rushed nor too leisurely. He must be heading to a meeting. “Go easy on him, please.”

Judar sat up. “Keep your voice down.” He took out his wand to summon hailing ice shards down on him.  
Koumei activated his borge, shards deflecting. He carried on as if nothing happened.

“How the hell did he know?” he sighed.

“Maybe we were too obvious.” she took a bite out of her third peach. Which was the ‘last’.

“Pass me one will you, princess?”

Kougyoku let out a soft gasp. The only one she had left…

“Kougyoku, I’m waiting.”

She handed him the stone peach.

He tossed it over his shoulder.

“Did you really think I’d fall for that?” his tone and gaze hardening to ice. It was an unspoken rule everyone knew: don’t get in between the priest and his peaches. The sound of the unripe fruit rolling downhill matched the uneven rhythm of her heart. How did she not notice she was sitting so close to him? She scooted back. Was she feeling this way because she didn’t know what Judar might do or…?

He blinked. “Kougyoku, was that the last peach?”

“Y-yes.”

“It’s not the last.” Gesturing to the one she was holding.

“Yes it is.” taking another bite to reconfirm. Juice trailed down her chin.

Judar closed the space between them. Kougyoku fell back startled. His arms caged around her so she had nowhere to go. She couldn’t describe the heated gaze that was devouring her. Such intensity would’ve made her avert her eyes. But where was she supposed to look? He was everywhere. Even his scent which she couldn’t pinpoint. A variety of warm peppery spices.

Her breath hitched. The priest traced the trail of juice with a finger, then dipped it in his mouth. “Mm. Not enough though.” The peach fell from her grasp. Judar caught it before it could tumble to the ground. He pulled away.

What just happened? Was Kougyoku supposed to overlook what Judar just did like it meant nothing? _Do you want it to mean something?_ A voice in her head wondered. She shook her head as if the thought would go away.

 _What just happened?_ What was he thinking? This wasn’t just any girl he was messing with. He was just lost in the spur of the moment. For once, he hated to admit, that was stupid of him. He’d never say it aloud though.

“That… was unlike you.”

“Don’t overread it. I just wanted a peach.”

His words made her blood boil. Kougyoku’s feelings were riled up and taken advantage of before. By a particular king. She was too naive. But this time she wasn’t going to make the same mistake again. “So that was your only motive?”

Judar bit off a chunk of peach, turning his head so it didn’t face hers. “That’s all there was to it. What did you want to hear?”

Kougyoku smirked. “Do you want to kiss me, Judar?”

Judar almost choked.

“What did you say?” he coughed. How long has he been away from the princess? She wasn’t like this before. This boldness caught him off guard. He couldn’t lie, this other side of her was interesting.  
“Whatever happens though, things won’t be the same as before.” The magi wasn’t so bad. Maybe she could do better. But worth consideration.

“I figured. And what if I said yes?”

“Look, Master Kouha, there’s the priest.” pointed out one of his attendants.

“Oh my, who is he with?” gasped the other.

Kouha squinted in the dark to see Judar’s silhouette with another from a distance. "Whoa, they’re getting more action than me.” Well, well, well. So much for dropping by. The magi seemed _pretty_ busy.

 _Who was the girl?_ He wondered.

**Author's Note:**

> Total pain in uploading. But did it!


End file.
